More Than One, Less Than A Thousand
by sweeteex26
Summary: "So what are the chances that you'd kiss me?" Wally asked. "Well," I respond, "the percent chance is more than one, less than a thousand." Spitfire; probably pretty fluffy
1. Gotham

**Short intro to what will probably end up being a very long fic. Not the first fic I've written but the first yj and the first on this account which is exciting I guess :) Read and review please, it means a lot!**

I pause on the sidewalk in front of Gotham Academy and allow my eyes to scan the large building before me. Large arches and curved windows stand tall and menacing as I stare. I take a deep breath in and adjust my navy blue pleated skirt to cover more of my bruised legs. Finally, I pull my long blonde hair over my shoulder as I walk toward the sea of navy blue blazers and red ties. I try to look confident. I'm Artemis Crock, I fight crime and I've faced much worse than this. I can do it. Right?

I know I won't fit in here. How could I? Between my scholarship and my "after school activities," how can I relate to these preppy rich kids? I remind myself that it doesn't matter. I have my friends on the team and I have my mom and I that if worst comes to worse I can beat up even the strongest kid here.

Everything is tall at Gotham. The ceilings are tall, the windows are tall, all the girls here look like models and most of the guys do too. I see one kid who is probably the shortest thing in the whole school. He is thin, has blue eyes, dark hair and he looks oddly familiar. He passes by me with a knowing glance and stupid grin. I push my arched eyebrow up before lifting a finger to say something to him but before I can he is off laughing with a pretty red-haired girl.

The bell rings and I couldn't have been happier to get away from the other kid's socializing. The most popular conversations are cars, clothes, and a girl named Bette's party this weekend. Apparently it is a big deal.

I walk into my first class, chemistry, and sit down on the small stool behind the lab bench. I have no idea why skirts were ever invented because sitting in a skirt is one of the most awful things ever. I awkwardly adjust the pleated material while trying to keep my legs crossed when I met my lab partner for the rest of the year. She sits down beside me and, just my luck, it is the Bette girl who is having a party this weekend. I am absolutely positive that she would be rich, stuck up and that I wouldn't like her. She taps me on the shoulder and asks me what my name is.

"Artemis" I reply cooly. It might have sounded a little rude but whatever. Her eyes drop a little but she quickly went back to talking to me.

"So are you new here?" She asks, "I'm Bette by the way."

"Yeah I am." I say. My tone must have made it very clear that I am not in the mood to talk. She looks a little hurt but that isn't my problem. I just have to survive the rest of the day and get back to the cave.

I guess that Gotham doesn't get new students very often, or maybe news just travels fast, but by the end of the day everyone knows that there is a new girl named Artemis whose parents weren't rich. Well there goes my already low chance at a social life. I walk out of school keeping my head down. Someone calls after me, "Hey Artemis where are you headed? The slums?" I clench my fists and continue to walk away, knowing that soon I will be with my best friends in the world.


	2. Wallace Rudolf West

**Yay! Two chapters in the first day :) I will try to update often if people like this let me know in the reviews! Thanks xxx**

After going home to change into a more comfortable outfit, I began to walk to the bus that would take me to the cave. I have never been happier to a) change because that skirt is awful or b) go to see my friends. I wore my favorite and most comfortable outfit. If I had to wear that itchy uniform all day I am definitely going to be comfortable now, I thought to myself.

I arrive via zeta tube. B07-Artemis. My smile is the biggest it has been all day, growing with the anticipation of seeing my friends. However the smile fades when I realize that no one is there.

"Guys?" I call out to no one in particular. I hope that someone is here other than Red Tornado. He's great and all but I want to talk to one of my team member after the awful first day of school.

"Is that Ar'mis?" I hear an irritating voice muddled by a mouthful of food. Of course, as if my day could get any worse, it is Wally who answers me. Well, hopefully there are others here I could really use a sparring partner. Superboy would be more than welcome.

"Hey, Baywatch." I say cooly, hands on my hips, "Is there anyone here who is a challenging training partner or at least someone who can engage in an interesting conversation?"

"Hey! I'm ve'y in'res'ng!" Wally replies, still eating. I know he burns ridiculous amounts of calories and needs to eat a lot but he can at least swallow before talking to me.

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that." I say looking at my nails, not showing my disgust with his eating habits but instead showing my general annoyance at his presence, "So where is everyone?"

Wally frowns, swallows his food and responds with a smirk that makes me uneasy, "Well Robin has some after-school thing, M'gann dragged Connor with her to get ingredients for a new recipe she's trying, Zee is with her dad somewhere and Kaldur went swimming. So I guess it's just you and me." Wally winks before eating another chip. I roll my eyes, sigh, but follow him to the kitchen. Resting my elbows on the counter, I bend down to place my chin in my hands. Wally puts his chips away and turns to face me. With a little superspeed, which was totally unnecessary and stupid by the way, he copied my position on the opposite side of the counter. He lifts his eyebrows resulting in an eyeroll from me.

"Alright West, you want to spar or what?" I demand as I lean onto my right side.

"Rough day?" Suddenly Wally was right behind me. I jump but quickly calm myself and turn with a scowl on my lips.

"Why do you care?" I growl at him. His hands fly up as if to prove his innocence. With a short patronizing laugh, I tell him, "I'm going to work out. If you want to come with me, someone to punch would be nice." I turn before the words could leave his gaping mouth. I barely moved forward before feeling a burst of wind. Wally pauses slightly ahead of me to wink before heading to, I assume, the locker room. Why does everything have to be so annoying with him? I hasten my walk so that he won't beat me by too much but I also don't want to give him the satisfaction of making me run. I make it to the locker room and Wally already changed out of his jeans and baseball tee.

"Little slow there 'Mis." He teases. I roll my eyes and tell him not to call me that. He knows I hate it. The speedster just laughs.

I come out in a tee shirt and spandex ready to kick his ass after my awful day. "Alright Wallman, you ready?" I don't see Wally as much as I feel him breeze past me. "I'm not using arrows so you can't use superspeed." I inform him.

"Okay, okay. I'll win anyways." Well he's just made his first mistake, I thought to myself, I love a challenge. Although actually beating him shouldn't be one.

I laugh a little and say, "Yeah we will see about that."

At this point we are already facing each other. I look into his eyes, emerald green and undeniably attractive. Maybe if Wally wasn't so annoying he would be okay looking. Rather than continuing to dwell, or worse, accepting these thoughts I run at him. He speeds past me.

"Hey!" I yell, "I thought we said no superspeed."

"Sorry, habit." Wally murmured. He looks a bit distracted, but I ignore the temptation to ask him. As if I care right? He turns and runs his hand through his hair like he always does when thinking about something troubling. I take the opportunity to leap on his back. He teeters slightly at the surprise of my weight but Wally is pretty strong and reacts quickly. He gains control of his feet again with me still on his back as though giving me a piggyback ride.

I hear myself screaming, "Wallace Rudolph West! Put me DOWN!" It sounds odd and warped from the superspeed. Wally decides that running in circles with me on his back is a good idea. I would let go but who knows what would happen if I were to let go at this speed? Eventually he found his stupid idea to be old and put me down, still laughing. I am not laughing. I use his cackling as an chance to shove him square in the chest with both my hands. When his back hits the ground, I jump on top of Wally, my legs on either side of his torso and a hand on each of his shoulders. His laughter stops and he stares at my smirking face.

I lean down and whisper, "This is why I need a more challenging partner. That was hardly a workout." I can feel his back arch and his chest reaches mine, a reaction to my breath on his cheek I suppose. Feeling satisfied, I slowly remove my body from his and walk out before he can get up.

**So that's chapter two! What'd you think? **


	3. Happiness and Sappiness

**SO SORRY GUYS! I know I haven't updated but this chapter took soooo long and I was at camp so I didn't have any internet access and ughhh but here I am! I'm determined to get through this fic so yeah wish me luck and hopefully I'll update soon. Also review with criticism or suggestions I swear to god it's so helpful and I know my writing isn't amazing :/ Ok thanks enjoy :)**

As I'm leaving the training room, Zee walks in. She must have been out travelling or shopping because she was dressed extremely well. Her purple tank and leather shorts cause me to envy her sense of style. I typically couldn't care less about things like that.

She sees Wally, still sitting on the floor, rubbing his shoulder and immediately assumes the worst. "Artemis! Did you hurt him? What did he do to you? You know it's easier to just talk through your stupid arguments!" She rushes over to him but he is already waving her off.

"Zee!" I shout at her, exasperated, "I didn't hurt him. We were just training, it's really not a big deal. You hurt Baywatch?" My eyes turn toward the redhead a few feet behind Zatanna. He shake his head, "See?"

Zatanna stands up from her place next to Wally. "Okay good. I was just making sure, you never know with you two." She reaches for Wally's hand and helps him up.

Wally breezes past Zatanna and me before either of us could say a word. God, he is so annoying. Zatanna gives me a look.

"What?" I demand. She just raises a slender, dark, brow. "WHAT?" I repeat confused and kind of frustrated.

"So what's going on with you and Wally?" She questions in a tone I despise. She sound like a little girl at a slumber party asking who my crush is. I cough and laugh at the same time.

"What are you talking about? WALLY?" I continue to laugh.

"Whatever, I see what's going on." My best friend turns before I can even come up with a response to her ridiculous accusation.

I puff out my cheeks feeling absolutely exasperated. As if school wasn't bad enough, now I have to deal with Zee thinking I'm into Wally. Ugh, I need to find M'gann. After changing, I wander around the Cave waiting for M'gann and Connor to get back. Soon enough I hear the zeta tube spitting out M'gann and Connor's names and designations.

"Artemis!" M'gann yells after just a moment. "What's wrong? Your thoughts are so loud I have to try not to read them."

"M'gann, finally!" I yell. "Zee thinks I like WALLY! Tell her she's crazy please."

Zatanna walks in at that moment with a smirk on her face. M'gann turns red and looks like she doesn't know what to say. My eyes narrow as she says, "Well… It's not THAT hard to believe." I exhale hard from my mouth, letting it hiss between my teeth.

"C'mon guys WALLY?" I repeat, completely aggravated at this point.

"You know Artemis, saying his name like that doesn't mean that you don't like him." Zee says. I respond with a grunt and a pivot as I sulk toward the room I use when I have to stay the night. My martian friend is on my heels. I pretend not to notice and proceed to slam the door when we arrive at the white and green decorated room. M'gann moves through the door with ease. Damn Martian abilities.

"Artemis," M'gann starts, "I know that what Zatanna said isn't the only thing on your mind. Tell me! I know I can see myself, but I'm trying to respect your privacy." She sits on the bed next to me and looks genuinely concerned. I sigh knowing that eventually she would just read my mind. Again, damn her powers.

"Rough first day, you know, new kid and all." I look away. Over the years I've been trained not to show my emotions and to be strong. I hear echos of my dad's voice telling me to stop being so weak, to stop being so emotional and that showing feelings will just get me killed. However, I'm not with my dad. And something about M'gann (and maybe it's the fact that I know she doesn't NEED me to tell her, she will just find out anyways) makes it easier to share how awful my day was.

"I understand. When I first joined the team, I was the new girl. I didn't understand what things were like on Earth and I'm still learning but as you can see I'm okay." M'gann smiles brightly. I turn the corners of my lips up in response. The whole interaction isn't very Artemis-like but I guess that's not always a bad thing huh?

Next day

The school day ends with me feeling as miserable as ever. Feeling a desperate desire to get back to the cave, I put my head down and focus on the clicks of my black shoes as I leave the Academy. I hear people calling after me, "Hey blondie? Where are you going? Back to your blanket on the street?" and, "How did you even get here? Walk all the way from the slums?" I ignore the teasing but look up just long enough to see a group of boys and girls laughing with the exception of one. Bette doesn't seem like she finds the insults funny. She meets my gaze with a sympathetic look and I quickly snap my focus back to my shoes. I don't want her pity.

I look up one more time because the last thing I need right now is to bump into someone. I'm about to drop my head when a familiar flashy, bright red convertible and it's driver catches my eye. I see a girl with jet black hair glancing around and boy with a hair color matching the car's hue looking slightly irritated in the driver's seat. I smile at the dark haired girl until she sees me.

"Artemis!" I hear Zatanna call over the roar of voices. She sits up on her knees and nearly tips over the door of the open top convertible as she aggressively waves. Suddenly people turn to look at me. I thought that this was more attention that I didn't need but my classmates seem to be in awe. Not of me, of course, but of the car and Zatanna and maybe even Wally (why did he come anyways? Oh yeah he can drive. Zee must have forced him). Yes, Zee is really pretty. She has that snow white look but with piercing blue eyes and in a tight purple dress, the guys can't help but stare. Also the car is pretty nice, even for Gotham, so they must be surprised that it's linked to me. As I get in the car I even notice a few girls staring at… at Wally? EW. It seems like he doesn't realize which is good because it would definitely go to his huge head. I puff out my cheeks and the car rolls away from the tall building.

I'm listening to the radio as According to You comes on. I tap my finger against my leg lightly. Zatanna is looking at me but has yet to speak, probably related to my obviously bad mood.

"So… I'm guessing today wasn't much better?" She asks. If anyone else asked me that right now I'd roll my eyes and thank them for pointing out the obvious, but Zee says it with such care and empathy I resist the temptation. I simply shake my head.

"Anyways, why'd you guys come get me. I could have easily taken the bus." I ask, mostly to Zee.

"I figured those snobs would tease you a lot less if they saw you going home in this rather than taking the bus." She smiles wide and gestures to the car. It is a nice car and the when wind blows my hair around, it's liberating.

"Hey Baywatch, I thought you hate driving." I say to Wally, feeling better by the second.

"I do. Zatanna made me. I said that it would be more impressive if a speedster ran back to the Cave with a dark-haired beauty in his arms and a less than impressive blonde on his back, but nooo." Wally smirks. I scowl in response. Before I can come up with a clever comeback, Zee chimes in.

"Thanks Wally but Artemis is plenty pretty. I bet if the boys at her school didn't suck, she'd have a boyfriend in no time. Besides, it's only day two so maybe soon she will." I roll my eyes in response.

Wally expression looks slightly uncomfortable, probably because he of the realization that I could be in a relationship before him. I bet that would hurt his ego.

We arrive at the cave and everything is normal. It's like the memories of the awful school days disappear with the smell of M'gann's cooking and the nauseating (yet oddly familiar) sound of Wally eating it. Although I would never admit it, the one thing that I can always count on is my team. Even Wally. God that sounds so sappy.


End file.
